Yusuke's Match
by littleprincessyaoi
Summary: hahahaha they tried to keep me down but yusuke's match is up again
1. warning boo

AN~ so here's my first YYH fic, i wasnt actually going to write one... ever, but i just decided to because i like jin and yusuke as a couple ;-) so if you didnt get that this is gunna be yaoi, shounen-ai, boys kissin boys ya know? so if you dont like that than go away, otherwise you can just continue and read this cuz its gunna be... well looking at how the other fics i wrote turned out, most of which i havnt posted yet, this is gunna suck ass. But hey, read on anyway  
  
oh and i dont own yyh or any of the characters associated blah blah blah 


	2. chapter 1

AN~ so here's the first chapter, this is all really an AU that starts midway through the Ankoku Bujutsukai, but i think i said that wrong so from now on it is officially the dark tournament ;-) , well i hope you like it, R&R please   
  
**___** is a thought  
  
~~~~  
  
chapter 1  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was shining as it hung high in the sky. Puffy white clouds were scattered throughout the breezy sky. Jin thought that the clouds somewhat resembled cottonballs that seemed quite common here in the Ningenkai. He and the other members of team Mashyoutsukai had come to the Human world to train for the upcoming dark tournament. He, Touya and Reishyo had been training with thier skills for a long time in preperation for this. Well really only Touya and Reishyo had trained, he had mostly just relaxed among the clouds, he didnt really care about training(AN~ i dont really care if they hadnt come to the ningenkai to train or if they were under a giant boulder or some stupid shit like that, in this universe they did and that is where the dark tournament is being held, because i think it was originally in the makai :-/ but i dont care so... ya read more). He had waited a long time to come to the tournament, and now was his chance. He could finally fight, see the other fighters, and hopefully win the tournament. "Jin!" he heard Touyas voice, barely audible from way up in the clouds, he would have gone down to see what they wanted, but he was to content up in the clouds. "JIN!!" touyas voice came again, louder this time, and so he fliped over to see what was happening below, Touya was standing alongside Reishyo, not far behind them were Gama and Bakuken. Standing about 30 feet from the others, looking totaly indifferent to anything that was going on, was Ruka. "JIN I KNOW YOUR UP THERE I CAN SEE YOUR HEAD, YOUR HAIR DOESNT MAKE FINDING YOU ANY MORE DIFFICULT!!!!" this time it was Reishyo who called, and hearing this he ducked himself quickly behind a cloud. "JIN HURRY UP, WE NEED TO GO NOW, WE CANT WAIT ANY LONGER OR WE'LL MISS THE TOURNAMENT!!!!" and at those words Jin soared down to the ground, "ok lets go already then." Jin said, his mop of red hair swaying in the crossbreeze.   
  
~~~~  
  
**this place is wierd** yusuke thought as he and the other reikei tantei walked up to the hotel on the island they had just arrived on, as if the boat ride over hadn't been bad enough, they got lost on the way to the hotel, and it seemed like there was no way they would ever find it. Once they had, though, they were surprised at how nice their accomodations actually were. That is to say, how nice they were for a hotel on an island in the middle of nowhere thats filled with demons, most of whom hated them. But one demon that he had seen outside had caught his eye. He was about Yusukes hieght, with lots of red hair, a horn in the center of his forehead and pointy ears. Yusuke only let himself linger on the demon for a moment at that time, but it was odd, as he felt somehow connected to him. Odd emotions and thoughts were running back and forth inside his head. **ARGH this is ALL that demons fault, just because i saw him im all confused, but he doesnt deserve all the blame, its also that asshole Toguros fault. The next time i see him i'm going to shove my foot so far up his ass that he'll have athletes foot on the back of his mouth, if i could only...** Yusukes internal ranting was cut short by Kurama, "dont you agree, Yusuke?"   
  
"huh, what?"  
  
It was Hiei who piped up next, "Kurama and i believe that we should go and train but this ape..." he pointed to Kuwabara and emphasized the word 'ape' "... is too lazy and thinks we should rest before we go out."  
  
Kurama returned to his questioning then "and i was asking if you thought we should train or rest."  
  
"oh well... um we should... well i dont know about you but im going to get something to eat!" With that out he quickly rushed out of the room and decided to wander the halls a little bit, probably not a good idea, but he didnt really care if it was a good or bad choice, he really wanted to just walk for a bit, try and straighten out all the thoughts in his head. Despite the fact that Yusuke was trying to forget about the demon he had seen earlier, he was practiacaly praying he would see him again. Though he didnt know why...  
  
~~~~  
  
ok so end of first chapter!!! YAY!!! oh and make sure that you R&R but no flames, im going to make the next chapter way big so dont worry, oh and at first i was going to make it so that it was only AU after like the fight with Jin, but i changed my mind and using my power as supreme god of this story im going to make it AU from the point that they even hear about the dark tournament, which means that i dont care if i got something wrong ;-) 


	3. chapter 2

AN~ ok so heres the second chapter of my wonderful-tastic Yusuke/Jin Yaoi fic ;-) hope you enjoy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~  
  
Again, the day was beautifull, it was like the whole world was great but Jin. He had recently shed his jovial attitude because of a run in with a human outside of the hotel. He didnt really remember how he ended up bumping into him, but he did remember what he looked like. He had been about Jin's hieght, with short black hair. He seemed to Jin, at first, as just another human. But it only took an instant of eye contact to feel something deeper, a feeling that he had hoped to get out by taking a walk around the hotel, which had ended up only increasing this feeling. He didnt feel out of place at all in the mess of demons, probably because he was one himself, but humans were a different story. The only humans who were there were the ones acompanying the other man he had seen earlier and, of course, the members of criminal organizations such as the Black Black Club. There was a large difference though, between the 'high class' criminals and the normal humans, and it was easy to find. Respect. The humans who sat in special viewing boxes and owned the teams were, of course, not hated as much by the demons, well not out loud, at least. The normal humans, though, were prey for the demons who had come to watch the tournament. But enough of that, all the wind master wanted to do now was walk.   
  
~~~~  
  
Urameshi Yusuke's spirits had gone up. Since he had left the hotel he had had the honor of kicking the asses of and/or partially dismantaling a few lower class demons. **pretty good training, if i do say so myself**. And finally he reached his destination, it was all the way on the ground floor but that didnt matter, vending machines. Yusuke scanned the food products in the machine. One item grabbed his attention, though, it was a bag of seemingly innocent cheese puffs, so puffy and orangy, reminding him instantly of the hair on that demons head. **i think i lost my apetiet** indeed, the feeling of hunger in the pit of his stomach had quickly turned into something else, and he suddenly got the feeling he was floating. **hmm... maybe i'l try my luck with the sodas** he thought, but was immediatly detered as he noticed that the topmost can had a picture of an elf on it, with little pointy ears... and again Yusuke thought he was floating.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jin hadnt really meant to go all the way to the ground floor, but he found himself heading there anyway. **Wierd** he thought as the walked down the fire exit staircase. It was odd how he got there also, he had been on the second floor and about to get into the elevator and go back up to his room when he saw the door to the stairway and was almost pulled in, but he was fine with that. He continued down on his way and found the door out of the stairway. As he walked into the coriddor he noticed a strangely familiar energy coming from the main lobby. **Hmmm... maybe its just Touya or something, i guess i'l check it out** as he moved down the hallway he put his arms up behind his head and closed his eyes, whistling softly to himself, But he didnt know that someone on the other end of the hallway was practicaly mimicing his movements.   
  
~~~~   
  
Yusuke continued down the hallway with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, whistling to himself. He sensed a demon comming his way, **no sweat, il just kick his ass if he attacks me**. Continuing on his way he rammed his elbow into something. "Hey, why dont you watch where you're going, ass..." but before he continued speaking he realized who this demon was, "Oh sorry, have ta be more care...full.....". **Crap, thats that demon i saw when i came into the hotel. Shit I cant fight now, i have that wierd feeling back, Ugh if he attacks me im done for**. Yusuke then gathered all the strength he had and prepared himself to be attacked. When a hand shot forward Yusuke was ready to defend himself, but while he had thought that the hand would smash him in the face it stoped in mid air, "Hi, names Jin, Nice ta meet you." He then realized that the other, quite jovial man was introducing himself and had not been attacking, just putting his hand out so Yusuke could shake it. "Oh, Um, i'm, Um..." Yusuke's Mind had run away from himself, **come on, come on, you know your own name** Jin raised one Eyebrow in confusion. "Oh Yeah, Um I'm Keiko," Yusuke didnt even have time to notice his mistake fully when the demon replied.  
  
"Ah, Keiko, interesting name you got yourself there."  
  
"Oh, no! My name's Yusuke, Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
It was only then that he noticed that they had been holding eachothers hands for the entire time they were talking. They quickly withdrew thier hands and turnedto walk away, "bye," they muttered in unison, then hurried off in opposite directions.  
  
~~~~  
  
AN~well that was bad, but i was hurried because in the middle i stopped for like a week, but hey... ya i promise that im gunna make the next chapter better, promise. 


	4. chapter 3

AN~wow so i'd like to thank YamiSerenity, Jaganshi Xenobia, Hiei449, evilchild2, Death-on-Valentines, fox of the roses, Bakuraluvher, CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega, Kagome45765, THANKS FOR REVIEWING :-D!! oh ya on with the story, this chapter might be a tad angsty cuz i was listnin to angsty music so... READ!  
  
PS- **___** is still a thought, but ++____++ is now yusukes magical, ummm... 'dirty thoughts' that are gunna pop up for the first time in this chapter... yup...  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow Yusuke, you dont look too good, maybe you should go to bed..."   
  
"Thanks, Kurama, but dont worry about me, i'm fine."  
  
"ok then..." Yusuke could tell that his friend wasnt convinced, he could see it in his eyes before he turned quickly and left the room, leaving the young spirit detective to stand almost glued to the floor ++Beatifull++ Yusuke quickly shook away his thoughts before he took them any further **Dont think like that, Idiot**. Ever since Yusuke had met the older teen he hadnt been able to think about him without his thoughts turning into fantasys **i dont see why im thinking like this, hes just a guy who happens to have used to be a fox** ++I bet he's STILL a FOX++. Yusuke almost punched himself to chase away the thoughts that were sneaking up on him. ++Oh come on, why dont you just accept that you have feelings for him++ **Because i dont** Yusuke couldnt belive he was arguing with himself ++but you do, just like how you have feelings for that Jin, and you dont even know him, damn your a whore++ ** I dont have feelings for Kurama or Jin or ANY OTHER MAN, IM STRAIGHT** Yusuke was pissed, and without even a second thought he flung his fist towards his own face, "SHIT!" he yelled. Just outside of the the door he heard quick footsteps, then the door opened, "What, pray tell, are you doing?" Kurama was definetly confused, and he sounded it more than ever. "Um... i was just... Practicing!" Yusuke cursed at himself, he sucked ass at lying. "And what would you need to hit yourself in the face to practice for?"  
  
"fighting, duh..."  
  
"Oh, is that right, well just dont kill yourself."  
  
"Oh thanks..."  
  
"Yusuke whats wrong, you havent been yourself at all recently."  
  
"Nothings wrong, dont worry about it"  
  
~~~~  
  
Kurama sighed in defeat. **Yusuke's as stubborn as Hiei is** A smile crept onto his face, imagining Yusuke being 5 foot nothing with spiky black hair. "And what are you smiling about?" Yusuke's question took him out of his useless daydreaming. "oh, nothing."  
  
"Oh. I see how it is." Yusuke said, sounding somewhat pissed.   
  
"And how is it?"  
  
"Your not being open, withdrawing yourself from your friends, soon you'll be just like Hiei"  
  
"well," Kurama said as he stood up and turned away, when he reached the door he turned his head half of the way, so only his profile was visible to the young spirit detective, "at least im not trying to smash myself through walls and calling it 'practice'." And with that he was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
"JIN!!!" Risho yelled at the top of his lungs, almost making Jin fall out of the open window behind him. "What?" the demon asked while trying to compose himself. "We have to go or we're going to miss the begining of the tournament." Risho said in a very motherly tone. "Oh, well then lets get going." Jin said with a smile that betrayed none of his emotions. In truth he couldnt care less about the tournament, despite the fact that he couldnt even remember how long he had been waiting for it. **its all that Urameshi's fault, he had to show up and be... him... self...** "JIN!!!" This time it was Touya who ripped Jin out of his thoughts, "Are you coming or not!?" He sounded very irritated, and it was obvious that all the other members of his team were losing thier patience, fast. "Ya, Ya, lets just go already." **Maybe Urameshi will be there, that would be nice... I mean so i could not like him because i dont because i like women, women are nice, and women have boobs, which are also nice, hehe, boobs...** All of the sudden he felt a hand around each of his wrists, obviously Risho and Touya had decided to take action and not just wait for him to move of his own accord, well at least they werent yelling anymore.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Yusuke, YuSuKe, YUSUKE!" Imediatly Yusuke flipped over and off of his bed. He sat up slowly, massaging the spot on his head that he had rammed into the wall, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, BOTAN!?!?" The blue haired spirit looked surprised by Yusuke's sudden outburst, to say the least, but quickly composed herself and shot a glare at Yusuke, "WELL MAYBE YOU NEED TO WAKE UP, BECAUSE, OH I DONT KNOW, THE TOURNAMENT STARTS TODAY!!" Yusuke was pressed up against the wall, but still wished there was more space between himself and Botan, **Man she's freaky when she's mad.** "Ooops... Hehe, I kinda freaked out there! Sorry, Yusuke! Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go." Botan's anger dissapeared in a flash and she walked out of the room, cheery as every. **wow, everyones going insane on me*+At least they arent dreaming of that demons ass++ Yusuke growled at himself, trying to block out his own thoughts. ++Dont worry, soon you wont be just dreaming about his ass cuz you'll be RIDING his ass++ Yusuke furrowed his brow and punched himself for the last thought, mentally this time. **Well better get a shower*+better make it a COLD shower, i mean just look at yourself++ Yusuke sighed and walked into the bathroom with a towell in hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
They hadn't walked that long when they were finally at the arena for the tournament, Jin had been waiting for this for as long as he could remember. **Nothing is gunna stop me... NOTHING** Jin thought to himself, but he couldnt be more wrong, for at the same time he ran into something. Turning to see what it was he found himself staring into a familiar pair of brown eyes. **Urameshi...**  
  
~~~~  
  
AN-Well im tired and this chapter took me all of 10 minutes, MAX, to write. I dont even know where that Kurama crap at the begining came from, so dont worry this is PURELY Jin/Yusuke, i might write a Yusuke/Kurama later. oh and Yusukes eyes are now OFFICIALY brown if they werent before(i dont really pay attention to eye color, ya know?), AND i dont know what FURROWED HIS BROW means, but it sounded funny so i put it in, it could mean giving a five finger salute for all i know, if ya know what i mean ;-) 


End file.
